Pokemon Legends 1: Stories of a Hero
by DragonLord Seth
Summary: Follow the boy raised in the Reverse World, Seth, as he discovers friends, family, and enemies. Origionally named Seth's Story the beginning. Chap 1 is redone! Hiatus is now over!
1. The Beginning

Seth looked over the Reverse World from his high perch.

Girantina's world.

_His world_.

At age 15, he had spent the past 12 years in the Reverse World. He wore a black duster jacket with a black muscle shirt with the sleeves ripped off instead of being made off. He also wore a pair of black pants and black army boots. He had navy blue hair and red eyes. His eyes had changed color from blue to red the previous year, right about the time that his immense psychic powers had manifested. He could lift things with his mind, teleport to anywhere that he had previously been to and knew about. In addition to that, he could send out blasts of psychokinetic energy as a weapon.

He watched as Girantina made his rounds to inspect the damage from the real world that was causing the toxic clouds to form. Not long ago Groudon and Kyrogue had fought and had damaged the real world a considerable amount. That was the first time Girantina would let Seth leave the reverse world to help save it. Seth had somehow been teleported into the reverse world when he was 3, he had thought at the time that it was Girantna, but came to realize that it was his companion Shaymin that used Seed Flare to stop Maxine.

Girantina flew up to Seth and roared. "Well then, what caused it?" Seth asked, perfectly understanding the langauge of pokemon. He briefly remembered how Mewtwo had tought him how to speak human after Girantina sucked him into the reverse world for damaging the real world and creating clones of pokemon. Girantina struck a deal with Mewtwo that if he tought Seth how to speak human, Girantina would release him.

12 years in the reverse world gave him superhuman agility, strength, and speed. He also developed a mental link with Pokemon and the ability to open a hole between the real world and the reverse world. Of course, Girantina didn't know about it. Seth was waiting for a chance to prove to Girantina that he could become a Pokemon Trainer, if Girantina didn't let him, he would leave the reverse world. Girantina roared. To Seth he said "It appears that there was a huge battle between a person named Maxine and a trainer named Ash."

Seth grimiced, he knew Maxine, he was the person that tried to capture his Shaymin when he was 3. "Who won?"

"The trainer."

"Good." Seth was happy that Ash had won. He thought about leaving the Reverse World to go to the Sinnoh region and talk to Professor Rowen. But then without warning, Girantina tackled him and grabbed him with his mandibles.

"What the...!?" Seth was suprised that Girantina attacked him. "Why?"

"You will not leave the Reverse World!" The giant pokemon answered.

"How can you stop me?" Seth spat. "I can travel to the real world whenever I want!"

Girantina stopped. He seemed actually suprised. "You can?"

"Yeah, and If I stay away from mirrors, you can't stop me!"

"Well then, I knew this day would come, so I will help you."

"Wait, what?" Now it was Seth's turn to be suprised, "I thought that you were hellbent on not letting me leave."

"Well, I was, but when I saw you with the other trainers to try and stop Groudon and Kyogre, I knew that I couldn't stop you. So I got you 6 pokeballs to start your journey."

"You did? How?"

"I got a Gardevior to disguise herself as a human and buy 6 pokeballs. Come."

"Well its not like I have much of a choice." he mumbled as Girantina carried him off.

* * *

Seth was in the Verity Lakefront, looking through his supplies. "So," Seth said to himself, "What starter did Girantina give me?"

He picked up the one pokeballs, the one that Gardevior indicated to be his starter. He tossed the ball to see what the pokemon was. The red light flashed and a Ralts appeared. "So your the starter I got."

"Yep!" the small pokemon replied. "Mom told me to do what you say, as long as you're reasonable."

"Don't worry, I'll be reasonable.

"Well then," Seth said, "Lets go to Sandgem Town, I heard that thats where Professor Rowen's lab is."

"Ok! Wait, aren't you going to put me back in my pokeball?"

"Why?"

"Well, isin't that what trainers do with their pokemon?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Nevermind."

"Well, I'm gonna name ya Psyche, ok?"

"Ok!"

Seth then crushed the pokeball with his superhuman strength and started to walk to Sandgem Town. He breifly wondered how Psyche had been able to talk human.

* * *

_Later at Prof. Rowen's Lab_

"Hmm," the Pokemon professor said, "You claim that you were raised in the reverse world, by Girantina, and that you want a Pokedex?"

"Yeah, thats the short version."

"Well, I can see that you do have a pokemon, but why should I give you a pokedex?"

"Because I can understand pokemon and can get more data for you."

"Hmm, alright, I believe that you could help me, here you go. He then handed Seth a brand new pokedex.

"Thanks, now I won't have to remember all the stuff." He then turned and walked out of the building, Psyche hot on his tail.

"Wait up Seth!" the small psychic pokemon said.

Seth stopped, "Ok, wanna ride? Its not like it'll strain me."

"Thanks!" She climbed onto his shoulder, then was flooded with a tidal wave of thoughts. She clutched her head and staggered on her perch. "Ouch!"

"Whats the matter?" Seth said, his pulse rising, "Are you ok?" he grabbed her to keep her from falling. He then thought of all the reasons why she was in pain, then the correct one raced across his mind. She was young, so she couldn't control her mind reading powers, this must have been causing her pain since he thinks all of the time. "Psyche! concentrate on another object! Right Now!"

"Uhh, it doesn't hurt anymore!" she exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"I just got you to oncentrate on something else to stop overwhelming your mind with my thoughts, now just dont let your mind wander or else it'll happen again, ok?"

"Ok, thanks."

"Well then, onto Oreburgh city for our first battle!"

They walked for about 15 minutes until someone stopped them.

"Hey, your a trainer, which means that we gotta battle!" a voice said.

Seth turned around to see a boy tossing a pokeball up and down. "Well then, prepare to lose!"

He turned to see a boy with a Starly on his shoulder. "Ya gonna use that Ralts? This should be easy."

_So,_ he thought to himself and to Psyche, _what moves do you know?_

_I know Ice Beam, will that help?_

_Sweet! Use Ice Beam as soon as the battle starts!_

_Ok!_

"Are ya ready to battle?" the boy asked him.

"I was born ready."

"Starly! Use quick attack!" the small bird pokemon started to travel at amazing speed, but Psyche shot it out of the sky with a single, well placed ice beam. Starly fell out of the sky in a block of ice. "Wow!" the boy said, "Thats a powerful Ralts!"

"Thanks!" Seth said back, "I just got her today."

"Wow! It must have had some powerful parents!"

"Yeah."

"Well, you going to the Oreburgh gym?"

"Yep, you?"

"Oh yeah! I'm going to have to catch a water or grass type pokemon though, Starly's going to be weak against Rorak's rock type pokemon."

"Ouch, well good luck with that."

"Hey! Your Ralts' Ice Beam attack will be perfect for fighting his rock and ground types!"

"Thanks man!" Seth said, "Well, my name's Seth, whats yours?"

"Mine's Ty." Ty said.

"Well Ty, see you around!" Seth said, and with that, Seth walked away.


	2. I'm Sorry Guys

Hey guys, I'm REALLY sorry that I havent updated, in what, monthes? Sorry, I hit a writer's block and can't write more that 3 sentences at a time, and if I don't update by March 2nd, it'll just get slower (March second is the release date for Supreme Commander 2, just to tell you), but, hey, in the meantime, check out my other stories, one that I'm going to publish soon Halo: Recovery, and Monster Hunter Freedom Flight, which I've already published. And if you can stand lemons, check out Lord Genesis Shadow's The Man With a Gallade's Arm fic, long, the guy has WAY too much luck, but all in all, a good fic.

So, see ya, I'm goin to go work on Recovery right now.


End file.
